


Freckles and Constellations

by kaworusdickadick



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, kuroko no basuke - Freeform, roadtrip au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 16:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15934478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaworusdickadick/pseuds/kaworusdickadick
Summary: It all starts one day,One really boring day where Himuro is giving his loving brother a speech about lifeActually, he's trying to convince him to join him on his little "fieldtrip"Taiga knows oh he knowsTatsuya isn't going to stop annoying him until he agrees to everything he has to say.He's a stubborn one





	Freckles and Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> hi there  
> this was originally a murahimu fanfic  
> and tbh my otp is murahimu, but i know that sadly not a lot people ship it as much as kagakuro  
> if there are any other murahimu shippers that would like me to write a second chapter based around murahimu please tell me!!  
> rehardless, i sincerely hope you enjoy this,,thing :))))

It all starts one day,

One really boring day where Himuro is giving his loving brother a speech about life  
Actually, he's trying to convince him to join him on his little "fieldtrip"  
Taiga knows oh he knows  
Tatsuya isn't going to stop annoying him until he agrees to everything he has to say.  
He's a stubborn one

In the end, Taiga ends up joing a now smugging Himuro on an irritating,long roadtrip  
Himuro says it's to make life more adventurous or something of the shorts  
Even though they both know that Himuro is just fishing for a boyfriend

After 4 days of wondering and lounging around towns,a small trip to see the good ol' California  
(As Himuro says)  
Awkward "brotherly" photos at monuments and  
Himuro's awful singing-along to various overly dramatic kpop songs, they get lost.

So,Himuro decides to walk in a bar to ask for instructions and ends up with a titanic.(gigantic, like,,the dude's huge) purple.boyfriend.

Taiga now owes Alex 10 bucks

Murasakibara says hi  
He's bored and he likes pretty boy himuro  
He just thinks he's neat

"Sooooo..?Taiga...Can i keep him-I MEAN can he come along?"  
"TATSUYA HE'S THE 11TH ONE THIS WEEK-"  
"He has Gas money.And a huge, enormous d-"  
"TATSUYA I SWEAR TO GOD"  
"MAP!HE HAS A HUGE MAP.Maybe dick too"  
"M-Muro-chin s-shuddup"  
"Anyways, he's coming home with me"

 

+Murasakibara joins your party

Taiga complains  
a lot

Then, a strange blue haired man starts following them  
Or so it seems  
He is actually following them to return taiga's wallet  
Which he forgot back at California  
Taiga blushes  
Mrs.Phantom stranger isn' that much of a creep now  
Tatsuya is spouting embarassing comments about Taiga finally "getting some"  
Kuroko laughs fondly

"Oh, i'm starstruck..."

+Kuroko joins your party

Taiga is constanly looking at Kuroko in the car  
Murasakibara think they're gonna die if Kaga-chin doesn't pay attention to the road  
Himuro comforts him  
Taiga is acting like a schoolgirl upon her senpai  
Kuroko notices  
He smiles at Taiga  
Taiga is currently seeing stars  
Tatsuya teases  
Murasakibara is hungry

They all end up at a cutesie arty aestheticly pleasing hotel  
Shadow and Tiger's interraction throughout the whole thing is just lot of blushes and full-of-love stares  
Tatsuya keeps his smug face  
Murasakibara is confused..but weirdly aroused

Midnight dates proposed by an embarassed Kagami whose face is as red as his haircolor  
Kuroko and Taiga watching the beautiful intergalactic sky

"No gravity for us"

Freckles and Constellations fits this situation, Kuroko thinks

"Wait?You know that song?"apperantly out loud.

"It seems you do too Kagami-kum."

"Is it weird?

"Not really.It just breaks your tough bad boy attitude"

"Oh come on..Am i really like that?"

"No.You're actually more of an angel than a demon."

"WAIT WHAT"

"Oh, you know it's kind of like..gap moe"

"NOT THAT.BEFORE THAT"

"The angel part?"

"Y-Yeah.."

"I-I'm sorry i c-couldn't help myself Kagami-kun"

"D-did you..u-uh mean it?"

"...yeah, i did"

"it's k-kind of weird c-cause i think y-you're the angelic-looking one"

"K-kagami-kun"

"K-Kuroko.."

"You're such a hopeless romantic, Kagami-kun"

"K-KUROKO!!"

Kuroko giggled holeheartedly

"Is it weird to say that i think i kind of...like Kagami-kun?"

"N-NO!NOT AT ALL ACTUALLY!BECAUSE KUROKO I WAS ALSO GOING TO TELL YOU THAT I-"

"Kagami-kun you're basically screaming"

"S-sorry it's my first time confessing"

"Me too."

"S-So you're saying y-yes?"

"To what?"

"KUROKO!!"

"I'm kidding, of course i'll go out with you Kagami-kun"

...

....

....

"Kagami-kun?"

"SORRY!I'm just-too h-happy right now."

"Me too."

 

" Starry eyes,galaxy minds,  
We'll be dancing on the clouds tonight  
I'll be yours to keep,  
just take a leap  
cause the space ship has  
a passenger seat"


End file.
